Alejarse
by TauruSerena
Summary: Kisame se siente mal por estar enamorado de Itachi... y tomar la decision de alejarse para sanar su amistad. Shonen Ai Naruto no es mia es de Masashi Kishimoto


**ALEJARSE**

 _Saber olvidar, más es dicha que arte._

 _ **Baltasar Gracián**_

Nadar era su mejor terapia cuando tenía problemas y tenía uno muy grave…Itachi ese sentimiento de tristeza que invadía su ser cada vez que pensaba en él y eso aumentaba cuando lo tenía cerca y a la vez lejos porque estaba claro que jamás podrían estar juntos…explicar los obstáculos era tan absurdo como estar enamorado de su mejor amigo.

"En que momento me enamore de ti Itachi-san"-pensaba Kisame saliendo de la piscina. Solo había conseguido relajarse un poco.

Dos días antes había recibido la invitación para la boda de Itachi y Konan fue un duro golpe para su corazón pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la relación entre ellos se consolidara y quisieran dar ese paso tan importante _casarse._

"Maldito sea porque tuve que haberme enamorado y peor aún de un imposible"

Kisame sentía que estaba condenado por el puto amor, siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y había tenido muchas su físico era bastante llamativo y contaba con un autoestima alto pero en algún punto de su amistad con Itachi esa relación se transformó en amor y ese dulce sentimiento de estar enamorado solo pasaba con el atractivo chico de ojos negros.

Reconocerlo no fue fácil hasta llego sentir odio consigo mismo por tener impulsos homosexuales.

-¡SOY UN MALDITO GAY ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO PORQUE NO ENCUENTRO UNA MEJOR DEFINICIÓN PARA MI PATÉTICA SITUACIÓN!-grito pateando una pequeña mesa y arrojando un florero contra la ventana.

Estaba exhausto de tanto reprochar su actual situación existencial su mente maquinaba alguna solución.

-¿Alguna idea Itachi-san para resolver mi situación?-susurro mirando una fotografía de ambos.

Se le ocurría varias: Ir a un bar y beber hasta sufrir cirrosis aguada, recordar viejos tiempo con una ex, pedir los generosos servicios de una línea caliente, llevar a cabo el honorable ritual harakiri o confesarle a Itachi sus sentimientos sin importar los resultados.

La sola idea de revelarle sus sentimientos le angustiaba más que la misma muerte. Quería dormir y olvidar por unas horas su problema.

 _-Te gusta mi hermano-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona._

 _-¿Qué?-lo dicho por el menor de los Uchiha lo tomó por sorpresa-Que idioteces dices niño-sino fuera por Itachi te haría picadillo._

 _-Yo sé que te gusta –dijo sin perder su sonrisa-En fin solo te compadezco estar enamorado solo es una de las peores cosas que le puede pasar alguien, para colmo que esa persona que te gusta solo será tu "amigo"._

Y ahí estaba Kisame charlando con su mejor amigo aparentando que nada sucedía.

-Kisame pensé que podrías acompañarme a elegir mi traje.

-Discúlpame Itachi no podre tengo el día complicado-se excusó apenado con su amigo pero por la oscura mirada del otro este no le creía.

-Desde hace un tiempo he notado que nos hemos distanciado y te comportas extraño como mi presencia ¿acaso te desagradado?- dijo esperando una respuesta.

-Enserio que no es nada…

\- No me mientas.

-Itachi-san-luego de un largo silencio-No pasa nada solo que estoy deprimido no estoy en mi mejor momento de mi carrera. Sufro de estrés crónico-sonrió pero no lo convenció en lo más mínimo.

-Te dije que no me mientas-por su expresión estaba molesto pero su tono de voz era tranquilo.

-No creo que quieras saber la verdad.

-Kisame tú y yo nos tenemos mucha confianza y si alguien ha sido especial en mi vida aparte de mi familia eres tú.

Por unos segundos el corazón de Kisame se paralizo. No había escapatoria ya no podría seguir mintiendo ese dolor lo estaba consumiendo, además no quería pelear con Itachi y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-Está bien Itachi-suspiro resignado a contar la verdad tenía muchos años ocultando sus sentimientos.-Estoy enamorado de ti.

-Kisame…-Itachi estaba sorprendido nunca hizo caso a las observaciones hecha por Sasuke que le insinuaba hasta el cansancio sobre los sentimientos de su amigo el más especial de todo.

-Itachi-san perdóname no se en que momento paso, por el bien de nuestra gran amistad y el amor que siento debo alejarme de ti-dijo mirando con sinceridad aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban-Espero que seas feliz con Konan es un bella chica y de proceder genuino.

-Kisame no tienes porque…

-Itachi-san escucha no hace falta que te sientas mal por lo que te dije tú no eres el problema solo quiero tiempo para sanar y así podrás recuperar a tu fiel amigo.

-No me hace feliz perderte.-reconoció con pesar. Todo tiene una solución pensando en la manera de hacer feliz a Kisame no podía perderlo no a _él_.

-No me vas a perder solo voy a sanar.

-Kisame podemos arreglarlo-su voz sonaba alterada-No tienes por qué irte…Y el dulce impulso del más alto fue abrazar al consternado Uchiha.

Así sería el último encuentro entre estos mejores amigos para Kisame no había vuelta atrás si quería la felicidad de ambos lo mejor que pudo hacer fue desaparecer sin importar que Itachi…su Itachi había sido capaz de posponer su boda e insistía en querer verlo para aclarar los sentimientos de ambos. Kisame estaba consciente de la nobleza de su compañero que era capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos pero a la final no serían auténticos. Y lo que más odiaba era las mentiras.

-Llegaran momentos mejores Itachi-san…

¿No estaría Kisame en el error de pensar que Itachi no le correspondía?

¿Qué su amor era un imposible?

 _Recuerdo incluso lo que no quiero. Olvidar no puedo lo que quiero._

 _ **Cicerón**_ __

 **FIN**


End file.
